Odio perfectamente justificado
by Mayu Allen
Summary: Arthur odiaba a Alfred. Tenía varias razones, por supuesto. Bueno, de hecho solo dos: Una por la Independencia, y otra por una relación que no había funcionado…DOS VECES. Y bueno, igual por ser un completo idiota. UsaUk.


_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Solo este fic, que salió en un momento de inspiración.  
><em>

_Summary: Arthur odiaba a Alfred. Tenía varias razones, por supuesto. Bueno, de hecho solo dos: Una por la Independencia, y otra por una relación que no había funcionado…DOS VECES. Y bueno, igual por ser un completo idiota. UsaUk._

* * *

><p>"Odio perfectamente… ¿Justificado?"<p>

Por Soledad-chan

.

.

Era un día tedioso y aburrido. Se encontraban en una reunión, mientras el inglés fulminaba con la mirada al americano, lleno de rencor. No le decía nada, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a alardear de su "Plan para lograr que una Coca-Cola tuviera sabor a hamburguesa y así lograr la paz mundial". Se estaba aguantando y aún no entendía el porqué.

De todos los planes de Alfred, estaba completamente seguro que ese era el más estúpido de todos. No importaba cuantas veces haya dicho ya aquella frase, cada vez el americano lograba que la volviera a utilizar cuando ingeniaba alguna otra tontería.

Primero, una Coca-Cola con sabor a hamburguesa era algo demasiado…Repugnante y asqueroso. Solo a ese gordo idiota le gustaría algo así, estaba seguro. Segundo, ¿cómo mierda eso lograría la paz mundial? Y por último, porque venía de la boca de él. Por eso era estúpido su plan. Punto.

De acuerdo, había otra razón por tanto odio al americano. Bueno, de hecho dos: Por la Independencia, y por haber tenido un noviazgo que no funcionó. DOS VECES. ¡Todo era culpa de ese idiota sin cerebro, definitivamente!

La primera vez que su relación llegó a su fin, quizás fue él un poco culpable…De acuerdo, no solo un poco. Se podría decir que fue todo por Arthur.

Ya habían hecho su relación pública, hasta la habían colocado de forma cursi en sus respectivas cuentas de "Failbook" y todo eso. Las otras naciones se guardaban sus comentarios al respecto, pero Kiku siempre murmuraba que eso ayudaría aun más con la venta del "yaoi", lo cual nadie más que Hungría y otras naciones femeninas entendían. Igual Francis comentaba de vez en cuando que le gustaría ver a la feliz parejita en "acción", siendo siempre interrumpido por un golpe de Arthur en la cabeza.

Y entonces, justo cuando todo parecía color rosa…Lo terminó. A Alfred y a su noviazgo.

Se hizo un escándalo, por supuesto. Se iba a emborrachar casi todas las noches, mientras los demás siempre le cuestionaban sólo con la mirada porqué había cortado con América, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle directamente el motivo, ya que estaban conscientes de que la reacción que tendría no sería muy buena.

Resulta que Arthur en su relación con Alfred, era completamente inseguro. Siempre creía que tarde o temprano se aburriría de él y lo dejaría, justo como pasó el 4 de Julio. Y cuando esas dudas crecieron más y más hasta no poder soportarlas, su orgullo le dijo que era mejor que esta vez él lo dejara, en vez de ser el dejado por segunda vez. Y, aunque sintió un enorme dolor por dentro, creía que era lo correcto.

Sin embargo, al ser naciones, tendrían que verse de nuevo, tarde o temprano. Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

* * *

><p><em>Entró a esa reunión completamente desanimado. En el fondo, esperaba (deseaba) que América estuviera igual o peor que él. Basta decir que lo que se encontró fue algo completamente diferente.<em>

_-¡Entonces haré una película donde tú seas el villano! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Just you wait~! ¡Será la mejor del año!-Efectivamente, ese era Alfred, que estaba teniendo una discusión un poco (bastante) ridícula con Antonio, el Spaniard, según Arthur. Se reía como si nada hubiera pasado… Cómo si Arthur no lo hubiera terminado tan solo una semana atrás.  
><em>

_De acuerdo…Quizás no fue muy discreto cuando dijo, en voz alta y clara: "¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?".  
><em>

_Está de más decir que Alfred volteó a ver y le dedicó su típica sonrisa.  
><em>

_-¡Al fin llegaste, old man~! No es usual en ti llegar tarde, ya know? Te entretuviste hablando con tus amigos imaginarios and stuff, right? ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!–Comentó con un cierto toque de burla, ya que América obviamente no creía en la magia ni nada relacionado con ella.  
><em>

_Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, algunas con curiosidad de saber qué era lo que iba a pasar después y otras sólo porque no había nada más interesante que ver. Hungría ya hasta había sacado de quién sabe dónde la cámara.  
><em>

_Después de unos segundos bastante largos para todos, Arthur respondió.  
><em>

_-Cállate, idiota…-Fue lo único que pudo formular, dolido. Al parecer le había dado igual que ya no fuera su pareja. Debería estar ya acostumbrado de decepcionarse del americano, pero nunca lo lograba.  
><em>

_Alfred se encogió de hombros, murmurando que el inglés debía estar en sus días o algo parecido._

* * *

><p>Y, como todos pudieron predecir, en menos de un mes volvieron.<p>

Nadie se enteró cómo ni cuándo, pero lo hicieron. Un día seguían discutiendo tonterías y al siguiente llegaron con sus manos entrelazadas, sonriendo. De nuevo, todas las demás naciones se quedaron calladas. Eso sí, una que otra rumoreaba que Arthur había buscado a Alfred, con mucha dificultad le dijo que había cometido un error y regresaron. No estaban equivocados.

Y todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pero había algo que le molestaba a Arthur de todo eso. ¡Alfred seguía siendo el mismo idiota! Y ahora no se refería a sus ideas, ni a su alimentación poco saludable. ¡Ni siquiera a su complejo de querer ser un héroe!

Simple y sencillamente ese yankee seguía comportándose de la misma manera que odiaba mientras estaban en su relación. ¡Era demasiado afectuoso, por el amor a la reina! ¡Y lo peor es que no con él! ¡Con todos los demás!

Seguro, no era como Francia que apenas te descuidabas un segundo y ya intentaba aprovecharse de ti. No, pero aun así odiaba ver como abrazaba a las demás naciones, le revolvía el cabello a esas odiosas niñitas que se proclamaban sus fans….¡LES DABA BESOS EN LA MEJILLA! ¡A cada una!

De acuerdo, quizás estaba exagerando. Pero ahora estaba tomando la mala costumbre de también decirle a sus "seguidoras" que las AMABA. ¡No era justo! Se supone que esas cursis palabras solo debes de usarlas con aquella persona que consideras la indicada…O al menos eso creía Arthur. ¡PERO NOOO! ¡AHÍ VENÍA ESE IDIOTA A DECÍRSELAS A TODO MUNDO! ¡Como odiaba a ese imbécil sin sesos!

Ahora, cada que Alfred le susurraba en el oído un "I love you", no era lo mismo. Seguro, aún podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido, pero no creía que fuera una frase especial o única para el americano.

¡Seguramente y era algo que le decía porque tenía la estúpida creencia de que Arthur era miembro de su club de fans o algo parecido! Lo cual NUNCA lo sería. Enserio. El día en que se una a esa tontería será el que admita que su comida es mala. Lo cual, todos sabemos que es una mentira…

Y le reclamó, ¡claro que lo hizo! Eso sí, la reacción de América le sorprendió completamente.

* * *

><p>-<em>Lo que pasa es que no confías en mí, ¿cierto, Inglaterra?–Sonaba más a un reclamo. Su sonrisa de siempre no se encontraba en su rostro, el cual estaba completamente serio y sombrío. No parecía el mismo Alfred que siempre se la pasa riendo mientras destroza tímpanos de personas inocentes que no han hecho nada tan malo a la humanidad como para recibir tal castigo y dolor de cabeza.<em>

_-¡Si confío en ti, bloody hell!–Contestó Arthur, exasperado. Estaba molesto, lo admitía. Pero aún contaba con suficiente autocontrol, no le iba a decir nada que pudiera tomárselo a mal…_

_-No lo demuestras. ¡Maldita sea, Arthur! Si quieres volver a cortar conmigo, solo dilo de una vez.–Se veía incluso más enojado que el otro. Si los demás le vieran en ese estado, seguramente se alejarían y nunca más querrían acercársele por nada en el mundo. Daba miedo, mucho. Ni siquiera le decía "Iggy".  
><em>

_-¡Te diré lo que sucede, idiota!- Suspiró, esta discusión se estaba poniendo fuerte y parecía ir hacia cierto rumbo peligroso. Solo quería terminarla, ahora mismo. Pero no se atrevía a decir lo que había hecho que se pusiera así. Bueno, o al menos no de forma directa.-¿A-Así eres con todos los demás? Sólo estás jugando con mis sentimientos, ¿cierto?–Vaciló. No iba a derramar lágrimas, esta vez no. Sin importar cuántas ganas tuviera de hacerlo. Pero él era el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña, así que se aguantaba. Pero no podría soportarlo por más tiempo.  
><em>

_Lo que no se esperó fue cómo la expresión de Alfred cambió radicalmente. Si antes reflejaba molestia, ahora en ella solo se podía ver tristeza. Parecía como si fuera a llorar.  
><em>

_-W-What?–Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, con cierta dificultad. Tragó saliva, ya no había marcha atrás.-¿Era esto lo que me querías decir, Arthur?  
><em>

_-¡E-Espera un momento, Alfred! Yo no…  
><em>

_-Entendí perfectamente, Arthur. No hay necesidad de negarlo, ya know…-No sonaba rudo, pero eso no importaba mucho en ese instante.–He tomado una decisión. Y nos hará bien tanto a mí como a ti… ¡Hahahahaha~!  
><em>

_-¿Y cuál es? – Murmuró, aun sabiendo la respuesta.  
><em>

_-Terminamos. ¡Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte más! No tendrás que soportar a un idiota que seguramente te engaña con la primera persona que pasa cerca de él.–Respondió, con cierta ironía. Luego sacudió su cabeza, y se le podía ver una ligera sonrisa. Pero sus ojos seguían demostrando otra cosa.–Take care, Iggy~!–Y dicho esto último, desapareció. No podría soportar que el otro le viese llorar…_

* * *

><p>Y así es como llegamos a la situación actual. Se comportaban como si nada hubiese pasado entre los dos. Cómo si no se hubieran amado. Y era duro, al menos para el inglés. Y no se dio cuenta de que tan rápido se fue el tiempo mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, pero esa odiosa reunión había terminado. Y se alegraba mucho, puesto que para él había sido una tremenda tortura. Al menos no tendría que ver más a aquel idiota que tanto odiaba por el día de hoy.<p>

Ya estaba ordenando sus papeles, dispuesto a salir lo más rápido posible de allí, cuando sintió una mirada clavada sobre él. Volteó a ver, ligeramente neurótico. Y vio que allí no había absolutamente nada. (De hecho estaba Canadá sentado, pero no se dio cuenta.)

Suspiró pesadamente, seguro había sido producto de su imaginación. Ya estaba por la puerta, caminando pacíficamente mientras se preguntaba si Lilly y los demás irían a visitarle hoy. Esperaba ver a su unicornio, ya que le extrañaba.

Comenzó a pensar más acerca de sus muy reales amigos, hasta que alguien le tomó la mano, sin que le diera tiempo de reaccionar.

Se sintió bruscamente arrastrado hacia otro lado. Ya iba a reclamar y a darle una buena patada a quién se hubiese atrevido a hacerle algo así, pero se quedó helado. Adelante suyo podía ver cabello rubio y el número 50 grabado en una chaqueta de aviador color marrón. Seguía pensando en patear al otro, pero al menos le daría tiempo para una explicación decente.

Vio como la mano del estadounidense se posaba sobre un picaporte. Ya habían llegado a donde fuera que quisiera ir ese odiado idiota. Puso los ojos en blanco, masajeándose la sien al ver que estaban donde el trapeador y escoba. Así es, ese estúpido de América había hecho un maldito escándalo solo para llevarlo allí, donde guardan los productos de limpieza. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Ya estaba buscando alguna frase adecuada para insultar al otro por ser tan imbécil, cuando fue empujado contra la pared.

-What the he…-No pudo terminar. Los ojos azules de Alfred se encontraban mirándole fijamente a los suyos, como si estuviera examinándolo. Su corazón comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, latiendo más rápido. Se alegraba porque aún estaba algo lejos ese americano, porque estaba seguro que si no fuera así, podría darse cuenta. Aunque no le ayudaba mucho el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

-…- De acuerdo, eso no era de mucha ayuda. ¡Él le había traído allí, bloody hell! ¡Algún motivo (por muy idiota que fuera) debía de tener!

Ya iba a protestar, puesto que no tiene paciencia infinita, cuando Alfred lo besó.

No fue la gran cosa, solo un ligero roce. Apenas y podía llamársele beso, pero fue suficiente para hacerle sentir aquellas molestas mariposas en el estómago. Y era algo tonto aún sentirlas, pues ya habían pasado 6 largos meses desde todo aquello…No es cómo si hubiera contado el tiempo ni nada por el estilo. Sólo que era algo obvio, ¿de acuerdo?

No podía evitarlo. A pesar de todo lo que pasó…Aún estaba idiotamente enamorado. Esos sentimientos, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, seguían intactos.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, Alfred?–De acuerdo, quizás no fue lo más inteligente que pudo haber dicho, pero se encontraba aún atontado. ¡No era su culpa! ¡Maldito gordo emancipado que le hacía actuar como si fuera un tonto! (¡El cual obviamente NO era!)

Pareció como si Alfred pensara en su respuesta. Tardó unos segundos, que en momentos así parecían incluso horas.

-Supongo que…No puedo controlarme a mí mismo, Arthur. – Se encogió de hombros al terminar de decirlo. Y eso bastó para explicar la extraña situación en la que ahora estaban envueltos.

Seguro, no era el lugar más romántico del mundo, rodeados de limpia-baños y todas esas cosas. Pero a estas alturas poco les importaba. No era como si se fijaran mucho en eso, puesto que seguían viéndose a los ojos.

-¿Lo vas a hacer o no, git? – Preguntó Arthur, rompiendo aquel silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Iggy?–Parpadeó varias veces, confundido. No tenía ni idea de que hablaba el inglés.

-¡Bésame ya, baka!–Y dicho esto le jaló del uniforme, juntando sus labios por segunda vez.

Okay, quizás el inglés no odiaba a Alfred. Quizás y era todo lo contrario… ¡Al diablo! ¡Amaba a ese gordo idiota come-hamburguesas que se la pasaba jugando videojuegos casi todo el día!

Y Alfred le correspondía.

Fin

Hello! ¡Mucho tiempo, lo sé! Algún día terminaré The Story of Us…Algún día xD.

Si les gusto dejen reviews, comenten o como quieran decirle. Sino, también, para que pueda mejorar.

¡Gracias por su atención!


End file.
